


Running prospit at 15

by karkatshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Death, Demons, Elves, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Vampiers, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John's dad died suddenly he was giving the whole kingdom and expected to know what to do. A walk lead him to the dungeon with a boy his age was. </p><p>Learning for his father's past as well as the death of his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon in the dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea me and my sister came up with together, and it kind of has bits and pieces from everywhere.

Standing at the funeral of his father, the king, he had to stand and show no emotion to the people they were counting on him and needed him now more then ever. His mind racing with hundreds of thoughts, he was trained in sword fighting and commanding those under his command but that didn't mean he knew how to run a kingdom. He cleared his mind as hundreds of his people came and laid red roses on and around his father's body. He was in charge of lighting his dad's body, a funeral fit for a king. He looked over and meet eyes with his friend and knight, being raised side by side they could just tell what the other was thinking just by looking at them. He begged with his eyes for a pled he didnt even know. Under these  circumstances his knight walked with him and laid troches on either side of the passed king. 

The whole day was set aside for the funeral, many people only knew the kingdom under his father's watch they were lost. He even had to give a speech, making promises he wish he could keep. To be as great as his father was and put the good of the people frist. 

~~~~~~~~~that night~~~~~~~~~

He had stood with many people watching the flames slowly die down and the smoke fade. Him an his knight returned to the castle, the newly appointed king walked to what was his dads room looking at everything of his. His soon to be crown laid on the pillow of the huge bed a small one on the other pillow. He sighed and looked at the great big mirror that took up most of the wall, seeing himself in the room feeling so alone. He broke down, leaning over the dresser and looking down as his tears fell on the dust free wood. He planed on staying there crying all night but he paused when there was a knock on the door. 

"John..?" There was a soft voice from the other side of the door. John turning his head sharply and calling out. 

"Go away!" But the door only open seeing his knight he looked back down hopping he didn't see his tears. 

"We all miss him, it's okay to cry." He closed the door and went over hugging him and letting him cry onto his shirt. 

Johnathan hazle Egbert now found himself in charge of a fairly large kingdom with great wealth and power, he had seen first hand how hard it could be to make choices as a king and that scared him. Being he only child to his father, James Egbert and his mother, hazle Egbert. 

His knight and best friend karkat vantas is just a few years older then him and they were raised side by side, being found by his father just outside the kingdom. If anyone else had found they wouldn't show care or pity. Karkat was clearly elf and elves can be a bit iffy when it comes to the kingdoms. Karkat was raised to always protect the Prince now king of prospit.

"How about I sleep with you tonight? Such a big bed would be lonely to stay there alone." John lightly nods and let the other let go of him going over and respectfully setting the crowns on the dresser for them to sleep there. He setup the bed and move the distort  young king to the bed, letting him cuddle up to him. 

"What if I'm not good enough for the kingdom...?" He said as karkat blow out the candles. 

"You will as good as your father maybe even better." He gently rubbed his back to calm him. "For now sleep its going to be a rough day tomorrow." John lightly nodded and rolled over hiding his face in karkat chest. Slowly falling asleep. 

But his restful night didn't last very long a few hours later he jolted awake getting a bad feeling in his gut. He carefully untangled himself from karkat and got up. He needed air and decided to walk the grounds, his walk lead him to places he'd never been before, the dungeon. As far as he knew of there was only a few individuals keep there he was king now might as well know every part of his castle. His father never let him go down here. 

He walked down the single long hall with cells on each side all the way down, each cell have a bed toilet and a small window for light. Making out men sleeping in the moonlight. All the way down, near the end of the hall sat a kid looking the age of john, why a kid what could he have done to get here? He asked himself and while he was looking the boy turned and looked at him. 

"My you've grown.." john raised an eyebrow not letting on to the shiver sent up his spine, his boys eyes shined bright red like the gems on the crown his mother had once wore. So clear in his dark cell. 

"Um do i know you..? I've never been down here before. I've never seen you before." He stepped closer to his cell and looked him over, dressed in red top and black pants. Not every day color in the dungeon. 

"Oh you might not remember but I remember you. I was there when your mom had you." The red eyed prisoner grinned brightly as he watched him. 

"How could you be? My dad said it was just him and the doctors." He asked confused and wanting to know answers.

"Did daddy also tell you that mommy died of natural causes? Cause that's a lie too." Okay john had to get him to told after hearing that. 

"What do you mean I was told she died giving birth to me.." he looked down a bit, it that was a lie what else could be a lie too. 

"He never told you about me, huh?" John shook his head lightly. "Oh this is gonna be fun." He grinned widely. "a few years before you were born, your daddy came and summoned me. Wanting a deal, power and wealth for whatever price I wanted and it just so happened to be your mommy's soul. After he found out he cased me and brought me here been here for about fifteen years. Heard some exciting news the king is dead! And with him so will his kingdom." John's worries soon became worse as he listened. 

"Who are you and who says prospit will die?? He made it great and I will keep it great I don't care what some loon in a cell says." He says mostly trying to hide his worries but that wasn't happening in front of his guy.

"The names Dave and you should care. Probably the only person who knew was your father. You see I'm something you would a demon. Shadow demon to be exact." And with that he changed into a pitch black shape to dark for john to make out.

"Okay... so my dad got mom killed.." he shook his head and looked down. 

"Don't forget the kingdom. Without him here, there's no one to keep the deal and prospit is now descend to doom. Be it war, famine, sickness. No way you can save it." He stood and went over back to looking human. "If I was you, I'd let me out. Without your dad I have no business here."

John looked down gripping onto the bars of his cell. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"No you stay here til I know every bit of my dad's life when he so called made a deal." Seeing the brighten sky through his window he needed to get back to bed before karkat notices hes gone. Taking one last look at the so called demon. Walking back to karkat he just thought blankly bout thing, going back to his new room and crawled back into bed, thankfully karkat was still out cold and rolled over wrapping around john. 


	2. The weight of a crown

 John sleepily groaned as he was gently shaken wake.

"John.. time to wake up. You need to get ready." The voice of his friend made him stir lightly rolling over and stretching out a bit.

As soon as his eyes opened everything he heard last night rushed back to his mind, he kept it to himself for now. No need to worry everyone over things he's not even sure of.

"Come you must get up and get ready, today you officially take the crown." John lightly mimicked the other, mouthing his words. "John I see you mocking me. Now come on." John rolled out of bed and started getting dressed in the clothes picked out for him, and pure white button up with a light blue vest the same color as his eyes. He always wore blue the best. And black tights. He rolled his eyes as he had to wear what they put out. Standing and looking in the mirror. 

"This is stupid." He said fixing his hair as karkat brushed off any dust off his clothes. 

"No it's not, you look handsome and ready to be king." He stood next to him and looked in the mirror with him. 

"Stop saying stuff like that.." he said suit back down on the neatly made bed. "I know you trying to be supportive but I need a friend right now not a knight doing what's best.. I want to ran and ran. Past the mountain, past everything I know. I don't want this responseability but I know I'm the only one for it." Karkat sighed and sat next to him hugging him. 

"I get it, but there is nothing we can do. You were the kings only son it's up to you to wear the crown and take charge. I know you can do it. Now let's go and show the kingdom what you can do."

~~~~~~later in the great hall~~~~~~

John walked by himself down rows of of people so his court some his people. Walking up to the highest person next to king, the leader if the court, in charge of helping the king make decides but john would never go to him for advice not when his his friend was almost always by his side. all was quite that was til the leader of the court spoke. 

"Johnathan Egbert, as did your father and his father before him you'll take on the crown and with it take control of the kingdom even in the darkest hour you are expected to lead your people to greatness. now take it and make your father proud." john bareky paid attention not that he didn't care he just didn't see it necessary of course it was all tradition and they had to follow it at least for now. once the guy stop saying shit then lowered his head as he rested the crown on his head. looking back at the rows of people. they cheered over and over. 

"long live king john! long live king john!" even karkat joined in on the cheering and he actually felt like things might be okay. might work out. but the guy in the dungeon was still getting to him nothing about him he liked but he was his only way to get real answers right now. 

Before he could escape he was dragging into business by the court. 

"Johnathan meet you new head knight." He looked this guy over. 

"I already have a head knight, karkat vantas." He says completely ignore the guy they tried to push on him. 

"But sir he doesn't have nearly enough skill to be a head knight." He evenly meet John's eyes. 

"Karkat is who I trust with my life not a random man." After a minute of looking at each other they broke it off and john walked off, heading to the dungeon. 

But once he entered the long hallway there was a small group of guards were around a cell.  Going over and looking inside the cell. 

"What's going on here?" He looked at the guards, them moving and showing a women in rags on the ground of the cell. 

"She was found stealing from the market-"

"Sir I was only trying to feed my children.." she spoke looking up at john. 

"Don't you speak like that in the kings presence." A guard hit the bars making the women flinch. John raised his hand, going over to the bars. 

"How old are you children?" He asked looking her over. 

"My son is eight and my daughter is ten.." she looked up at him clearly worried for her kids. 

"I want food delivered to this family and I want you to pay off whatever you tried to steal." He stood and opened the cell. She almost cried hugging him and repeating thank you over and over.  He nods and the guards lead her out of the dungeon, john sighed first day things are already going crazy. 

He runs his hand over his face and starts walking down the long hall of the dungeon, feeling his stomach drop, what was he doing going to someone in the dungeon for answers when he already knows what's going on. Some asshole is pulling the kings leg and finds it funny. 

Soon enough he was standing in front of the same cell from the night before 

"OoO someone is big and bad with a crown." John stands in front of the bars, looking in them.

"I'm not big nor bad. I came to talk.. tell me more about my dad.."

"I could show you if you'd rather.." he looks at him, pricing red eyes looking right through him.  

"Um.. I just want to know what happened.." john tried to act as though he wasn't intimidated by Dave but he was shaking like a leaf on the inside and he could swear Dave could tell. 

"Very well." He with the world around john changed he was now in his room, but it looked different the bed was dressed different and the atmosphere was foggy like it wasnt all clear. After a minute of looking around the door opens to a younger looking dad from when he saw him. John reached out to him to only have his hand go trough him. 

"Dad..??" He had to bit back tears as he watched him grab things from the drawersand leave the room. Looking around john decided to follow him, his dad leading him to an empty part of the court yard. John stood next to his dad as he added things to a bowl and lit the contents on fire saying some words in a language john didn't recognize.  

But nothing his dad kicked the bowl it rolled through the grass til it was stopped by someone's foot. Looking up at the foots owner john sees Dave looking just as he does in the cell. 

"Did you want something? Cause thehad better be a good reason you summon me." He crossed his arms looking at Johns dad. 

"Um.. I want a deal." He did his best not stutter. 

"And people in hell want ice water but all they get is flames. The fuck should I make with you for?" He was shooting a glare at him. 

"I'll give you whatever you want. I just want greatness for my people.." and Dave steps over seeming more into the idea now.

"Anything? You sure about that?"  His glowing red eyes looked him over as he walked around him.

"Yes I'll do and give up anything for my kingdom.." Dave stopped and looked at him holding out his hand. 

"Then it's a deal, wealth and greatness to your kingdom of whatever I want." He had a sickening grin on his face as they shook hands sealing the deal. John  watched in all in horror for what to come. 

The area changes again this time it seems some times changed. In kings room again seeing two figures in the bed and a small grin next to the bed. Going over he sees a baby in it with a small sample blanket. 

It all seemed peaceful and calm til out of the corner he saw a dark shadow go be, looking over he see the shadow morph into Dave standing in front of one of the figures. John got shiver trying to grab Dave and pulled him away only to be grabbing air. 

Dave rolled them over to have john see his mother for the first time in his life, john looked a lot like her. He could feel himself tearing up as he had to watch it all unfold before him. 

Dave placed his hand over her heart his hand aloud black over her chest is, withing seconds she stops breathing and goes pale. Dave gave a small grin stepping away only to knock into the grub walking the baby and making him cry out. Dave panics and tried to get away, opening the large window right as John's dad wakes up seeing Dave and quickly got up by the time he realized what was happening it was too late Dave jpd out of the window, changing into a large shqdow in the shape of a bird. Looking after Dave he slowly gazes back at his dad.

"Hazel..?" He gently shook her was to have he move limply. He bowed his head in deafet, leaning over and kissing her forehead before goes over and scoops up the baby and rocking him gently. John was tearing up at the scene, following his dad as he left the room going to the nearest guard and telling them what happened. With in minutes he had his knight ready and set the baby back to bed, quickly riding out to find the one who did it. John ran to keep up them on horses and john on his feet. When they stopped it was close to the edge of the woods, an old farm house that looked like it was gonna fall apart. Looking it over john saw a flash of red in the window and his dad ordered for them to take him. Setting fire to the house as Dave broke the window and tried to escape, being rushed and tied up.  

Following his dad when he goes over in front of Dave. 

"You will rot in a cell for as long as possible." Dave looks at him evenly. 

"You're the one who said anything.." and with that john was standing back in front of daves cell, breath fast and uneven. 

Taking a step back and looked at dave. 

"Happy now it'd be a real pressure to get out and about." John was kind of stuff by everything he just saw. 

After some more silence john snaps back into attention when he name was called. 

"John?!" It was karkat on the other end of the hall. He sighs glad he has someone familiar. Wait who long was he gone to see that? "I was looking for you, some guards said you were down here." He said as he walked over. 

"Yeah.." he let out a long sigh shaken pretty badly by what he saw. 

"Something wrong?" He asked looking over at dave inside the cell. John didn't answer just hug karkat and hid his face in his shirt. 


End file.
